


We're not Eloping (Until your Dad is Dead)

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: Alternative Universe Ruby and Christina [1]
Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Samuel Braithwhite knows about William, or so he thinks. What he doesn't know is that William is not Christina's boyfriend. Still, he wants to meet him. So now Ruby has to pretend to be William as Christina's date to her father's fundraiser. And if they can kill the bastard while they're at it, well, it's only one uncomfortable evening to pass in the skin of a white guy.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Series: Alternative Universe Ruby and Christina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005540
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	We're not Eloping (Until your Dad is Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story really took me for a ride, but I'm really happy with how it turned out! It's in part inspired by some events in the Lovecraft Country book. I finished reading it yesterday. At first, I thought I wouldn't like it cause Christina doesn't exist in the book, but I actually find I enjoyed it more than the show (but then again seeing how the show deteriorated it's not surprising)  
> For this AU, all you need to know is that Samuel Braithwhite isn't dead and they never found Titus' descendant, but Christina, as William, still met Ruby at Sammy's bar that faithful night of August. As in the show, Ruby found out the truth and asked Christina to teach her more magic, and their relationship turned romantic from there.  
> Also, I had to mess around with pronouns a bit. Since Ruby is pretending to be William for most of the story, I used the name William and male pronouns to refer to her in certain moments. Ruby is William, but since other people perceive her as a guy, so does the narration. I hope this makes sense. Just don't be surprised when I switch pronouns from time to time.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Christina was about to leave her house when the phone rang. Seeing as there was only one person who ever called her, she clicked her tongue with annoyance, then picked up.

  
"If you could make it quick, father, I have things to get to."

  
"It will only be a minute of your time," Samuel Braithwhite replied on the other side. "I only wanted to make sure that you hadn't forgotten about the fundraiser on Friday evening."

  
Christina rolled her eyes. It wasn't much of a fundraiser, and far more of a meeting of all the richest members of the Order, most of which, in her opinion, were absolutely untalented in the art.

  
"How could I forget," she answered coldly.

  
"Good. I shall see you then."

  
Christina was relieved that the conversation was over, and just about to put the phone back on the hook when her father added:

  
"I trust you'll bring that blond suitor of yours."

  
Christina frowned in confusion.

  
"Who?"

  
"Don't play dumb with me, you've always been too smart for your own good. Do you really think I would never find out about that blond man who keeps coming in and out of your house at all hours of the day?"

  
Christina was stunned. Her father had found out about William, except that he believed William was her boyfriend. She waited nervously for him to mention Ruby, but her father continued with William.

  
"If some of my business partners learned that my daughter was living with a man... So you will bring him, and he'll be introduced as your fiancé, and that is an order."

  
Christina pursed her lips, preferring to remain silent.

  
"Am I making myself clear?"

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"Good. I will see you on Friday."

  
Her father hung up, and Christina let out a long, drawn-out breath. She leaned against the armrest of the sofa. Her mind was racing. How was she supposed to explain to her father that William didn't exist anymore? She couldn't tell him. If he knew she had fully developed the metamorphosis potion, he would have no qualm stealing her research and presenting them as his. But if William didn't make an appearance on Friday...

  
She sighed again. There was only one thing left to do, but she was certain Ruby wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

Christina explained it to Ruby as soon as her lover returned from work. They were in the basement, Ruby ready to practice the new spell Christina had taught her. The lesson was delayed by Christina's bad news:

  
"My father is expecting me to come with William at his fundraiser Friday evening."

  
"What?"

  
"I don't know how, I suppose he must have paid someone to watch the house and they saw William walk out. He doesn't know I'm William."

  
Christina's eyes glanced at William's barely living form in a corner of the room.

  
"He can't know," Christina added with determination.

  
"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms.

  
Christina looked deep into Ruby's dark eyes.

  
"I'm going to need your help. You're going to have to be William."

  
Ruby shook her head quickly.

  
"Are you insane! It's never going to work! I can't... And what if he can see through the spell? Or the potion runs out while we're at this party? They will kill me."

  
Christina took Ruby's hand in hers, and Ruby calmed slightly.

  
"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Plus, you'll have the mark. There's a reason why it's the first thing I taught you."

  
Still, Ruby wasn't on board:

  
"I can't play William. I don't know how to act like a white guy."

  
Christina smiled confidently:

  
"Just think of it as playing a character. You've seen how I acted as William. All you have to do is imitate me. If it helps, we have a few days to practice, I'll help you."

  
Ruby was still skeptical. Sure, she'd been in a play before, but that was back when she was in elementary school. Her third-grade teacher had been a fan of Shakespeare. She'd made the whole class perform As You Like It. Ruby had been one of the girls who'd played Rosalind. The irony wasn't lost on her.

  
"This is going to end badly," Ruby said with a sigh.

  
"I promise I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't important. I even think this could be the right opportunity. But if my father learns the truth..." The truth that Christina had been using William to prepare her father's assassination. 

  
Ruby understood Christina's predicament all too well.

  
"You owe me for this," Ruby said.

  
Christina placed a peck on Ruby's lips then went to fetch the position in a drawer.

  
"I can think of a few ways to pay you back," Christina said, her eyes passing hungrily over Ruby's form.

  
Ruby rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

Training to become William was very strange. Ruby rarely wore pants, and the tie completing her suit felt like it was trying to strangle her. Dashing had always been a good adjective to describe William – she'd later learned that most of his dashing qualities came from Christina herself. Reproducing that dashing quality without feeling clumsy came strangely easily to Ruby. Walking around like she owned the place and without swaying her hips, keeping a hand in her pocket, smiling confidently. By the time they had to leave Chicago for Boston, on Thursday afternoon, Ruby was just a bit more confident in her abilities to play William.

  
Going to the hotel was good practice for Ruby. Pretending to be William to get a nice, expensive hotel room for him and his 'wife' had gone so smoothly that Ruby, boasted by the confidence, decided she and Christina should have dinner at the hotel restaurant too.

  
The lights were low in a romantic sort of way. The restaurant was only half-full. The waiter, a young white man in a suit which made him look like a penguin, escorted the couple with a bright smile to a small neat table in a corner. They were given a menu and Ruby almost choked on her glass of water when she saw the prices.

  
"Don't worry, I'm paying," Christina said with a wink.

  
Still, Ruby had trouble with the outrageous pricing, and she picked her least expensive choice every chance she got. Christina had no such trouble, ordering not one but two bottles of wine which coasted as much as Ruby earned in a week. 

  
"It's French," Christina said as she poured Ruby another glass as if it would explain everything. "Like your last name," she added with a smile.

  
"You've ever been to France?" Ruby asked before taking a sip.

  
She tried to be as refined as she imagined William being, taking only small sips of her drink every time, and small bites of her food.

  
"It's on the list of things I'd like to do," Christina replied. "I wanted to go, after finishing high school, but father wouldn't let me go. He said there were only ruins to see there now. But ruins or not, I'd like to see it."

  
Ruby was struggling against her natural habits. She wanted to cross her legs at the knees but no men would ever do that. Still, her legs were growing restless. When she suddenly felt Christina's foot hooking around her calf she couldn't help but jump in surprise, making the whole table jump. Christina chuckled.

  
"William did the same thing the first time."

  
A pang of jealousy ran through Ruby's chest. She should have known it wouldn't be so simple. She couldn't put on the skin of Christina's ex and pretend to be him without steering old memories.

  
"I see you're having fun," Ruby said, rolling her eyes, something William shouldn't be doing because he had no reason to.

  
"Just reminiscing. Does it make you jealous that I talk about him?" Christina asked smugly, and Ruby could hear her amusement plain as day.

  
Ruby decided not to answer, taking a bite of her expensive steak instead. Christina finished her glass. As she poured herself another, she said:

  
"He's dead, Ruby. Any feelings I might have had for him are dead. Right now I'm very much enjoying this dinner with you."

  
"It's not exactly with me. Cause if you were with me, they wouldn't even have let us in," Ruby remarked before finishing her glass in a single gulp, refinement be damned.

  
"You might be wearing a costume, but I can see you," Christina said. "The tone of your voice. Your smile, and yes, even that eye roll. That's you. I wish I could take you to those fancy restaurants every day, but we can't. So right now, I'm enjoying every second of it, because it might not happen again."

  
Christina wasn't angry about it. She simply explained the facts as they were, then leaned back in her chair, glass in hand. When it came time to order dessert, Ruby took the most expensive one.

  
She was almost done with her slice of cake when she noticed blood pooling under her fingernails, a single drop falling onto the white tablecloth. Christina noticed it too.

  
"I think it's time we retire for the night," she said.

  
Ruby couldn't agree more. They walked out of the restaurant hurriedly, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. As they walked past the maitre d'hotel, Christina simply asking that the dinner tab be added to the one for the room. The elevator was on the ground floor and they walked in swiftly. Ruby felt like she was on the verge of exploding, which wasn't wrong. She watched the buttons flash with light, the elevator climbing, and climbing. She came to regret asking for the room on one of the higher floors. The elevator door opened, and Christina hurried out first, making sure that there wasn't anyone in the hallway before she ushered Ruby behind her.

  
They'd barely made it through the door when William's form tore off Ruby's body. Christina was still locking the door behind them, and all she could hear was the disgusting sound of chunks of skin tearing off, like fabric. When she turned on the light and turned around, Ruby was brushing pieces of clothes and skin off.

  
Christina chucked and she stepped closer, brushing a piece of skin off of Ruby's face.

  
"Right on time," she said.

  
Ruby sighed.

  
"This is the kind of danger I could leave without."

  
"It won't be a problem tomorrow, promise."

  
Christina glanced at the room behind them, and the beautiful, massive bed with white, puffy sheets.

  
"I was about to take you to bed but maybe we should try the shower first."

  
Ruby laughed and took Christina's hand in hers, leading her toward the bathroom with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at the grand hotel in which the fundraiser was being organized just before seven p. m. If they got any looks from other guests because Christina was driving, neither of them paid them any mind. Ruby, as William, was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a tie. A crimson red handkerchief was tugged in her breast pocket. Christina left the keys of the silver car to a valet. Ruby offered her arms and Christina slid her hand in the crook of her elbow. Together they made their way up the steps and into the lobby of the hotel.

  
The hotel was as luxurious as the hotel they'd stayed in the night before. Crystal chandeliers lit the high-ceiling rooms, leaving no shadow to hide behind. Older men in suits escorted their younger wives inside, before abandoning them to speak with their friends. Christina led them into the reception room to the right. The crowd gathered mostly around the bar, a long marble and ebony counter-top where three bartenders were serving glasses almost as fast as they were being drunk.

  
As Ruby had expected, food was being served on trays by waiters, for the most part, young black people who looked as uncomfortable as she was feeling. Almost as soon as they stepped in, Christina reached for two glasses of the campaign, thanking the trembling waiter and handing one to Ruby. Ruby took it gratefully and drank half of it straight away.

  
"Which one's your father?" Ruby asked.

  
In this sea of old white men, there was no telling which one was Christina's father.

  
"You'll know soon enough," Christina whispered back.

  
She steered them like a ship through a strait, avoiding small clusters of people. They made their way to the room's fireplace, which was lit. The flames were hidden behind an ornate metal plate, representing two angels holding a branch heavy with grapes. Ruby tried to stay close to Christina, but not too close, even if she wanted nothing more than to hide behind her.

  
"Whatever happens tonight, do not show any interest in these people's work or they will not stop until they have your money in their pockets."

  
Ruby frowned.

  
"I thought they were here to give money."

  
Christina placed her untouched champagne glass on the mantelpiece beside her.

  
"Oh, they will. They have an image to uphold. But if they can leave with even more money as they came in with, they will."

  
Ruby finished her glass, her eyes nervously wandering over the room. No one seemed to be paying them any mind. In a corner, a string quartet had been placed. The music was slow and boring. Ruby had no problem with classical music, it could be just as interesting and enjoyable as jazz or rock, but this wasn't it. This was generic, soulless, tired as if the band had already been playing all day.

  
As Ruby's eyes swept around the room again, she found that a man was staring at them. He had wisps of white-blonde hair on his head, perfectly combed to the side. His deep blue eyes, hidden behind thick glasses, were staring straight at her. He was wearing a dark tan suit with a scarlet tie and drinking whiskey from a crystal glass. Ruby looked away but found that Christina was staring at the man too.

  
"Here we go..." Christina muttered.

  
The man finished his glass then came to make his way over. Panic seized Ruby so suddenly that by the time the man stopped beside them, a fake smile plastered on his lips, William had taken over.

  
"Christina, I'm glad you could make it."

  
"Father," she replied quickly, coldly, politely.

  
Samuel Braithwhite turned to look at William, who smiled his smile and held out a hand.

  
"William Dandridge, sir. A pleasure to meet you."

  
Braithwhite shook William's hand with strength. William kept on smiling despite the slight pain in his hand.

  
"I don't remember ever dealing with a Dandridge before," Braithwhite said. "What does your family do?"

  
"I come from a family of luthiers, though we haven't touched polish in a while. My father has been trying to expand us out of St Louis for a while, hence my moving to Chicago to oversee the expansion."

  
"Interesting. Certainly, we'll have to talk about it."

  
He turned to look at his daughter, who was just as tall as he was, yet he somehow seemed to tower over her. He handed her his empty glass and said:

  
"Dear, why don't you go and fetch me something to drink."

  
Ruby expected Christina to protest. Instead, the blonde took the empty glass, jaw clenched, and walked away. Braithwhite's smile didn't falter as his daughter left, but there was venom in his voice when he spoke to William again.

  
"I think you and I both knew this moment would come eventually."

  
"Sir?" William could only reply.

  
"I don't like people going behind my back. Christina, I can tolerate her fancies. I give her what she wants because she's my daughter. But you should have known fooling around with her would only bring you trouble."

  
William's mouth had grown dry, both from the alcohol and the nerves.

  
"Sir, I... my intentions with your daughter..."

  
"I don't care what your intentions are," Braithwhite cut him off. "You're either a fool for not seeing that she's using you, or you know it and you've decided you didn't care, which means you're using her too. And using my daughter is like using me."

  
What Ruby had first taken for a man wanting to protect his daughter, the way her father had once been, she soon realized was a man who wanted to keep his assets close to his chest, and Christina was one of his assets.

  
"Christina sought me out," William said with confidence. "She offered her help and knowledge. Our arrangement, if you must know, is that of equal."

  
"Do you really believe that? She's holding you back."

  
Ruby frowned. She knew he was trying to play with her mind, but he was completely misjudging her. This proved to be true when Braithwhite added:

  
"As she told you of the Order? How women are not allowed? Oh, sure, she's asked me to go against the rule for her, but she's overestimating her abilities. But you, you just might have what it takes."

  
Ruby took a deep breath, trying to contain her fury.

  
"I have no inclinations to join your Order, sir. Now if you'll excuse me."

  
He walked off, straight toward the bar, leaving Braithwhite seething behind him. Christina was at the bar, but she wasn't getting a drink for her father. Rather, she was talking with an older woman seating in a chair, with a beautiful cane in her hands, the pommel of which was a roaring lion sculpted in the wood, with diamonds for eyes. Ruby slid in behind Christina, and once the blonde had confirmed it was her, she relaxed.

  
"William, this is Miss Madeleine York."

  
"A pleasure," William said swiftly.

  
"Is this the fiancé your father has told everyone so much about?" the old woman asked.

  
"Has he now?" Christina said.

  
"Yes, every time someone asked about you, he was quick to mention this young man."

  
William and Christina shared a glance.

  
"Are you not her fiancé?" the old woman then asked, confused.

  
"Not yet anyway," William said with an easy smile. "But I suppose if Mr. Braithwhite has been introducing me as such, I shouldn't worry about asking for his blessing."

  
The old woman laughed. Christina was quick to take the opportunity.

  
"It was lovely seeing you again. Have a nice evening."

  
She took William by the arm and dragged him away from the bar, and to another corner of the room.

  
"What did my father wanted?"

  
"A weak attempt at manipulation," Ruby whispered back. "But we really got on the wrong foot so I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to kill me before the end of the night."

* * *

Trying to avoid people at the party was harder than it seemed. When it came time for dinner William was not invited to the Braithwhite table – an unfortunate oversight, obviously – and had to sit at the far end of the room, right next to the door leading to the kitchen, through which waiters came an went every few minutes. Ruby could barely see Christina, seating by her father's side at the biggest table.

  
William had been sat beside an old, trembling man and a woman in her forties who seemed to be his granddaughter. If the woman was pleasant company enough, the old man had a strong southern accent and he laughed every time he almost tripped the waiter with his cane. Ruby had a feeling she knew where his family's money came from, and the sort of occupation the man had gotten to in his younger years. It probably involved fire and a hood.

  
To her right sat a man about William's age, who'd made his fortune as a procurer of rare items. He had found a few books for Braithwhite, and had every intent on joining the Order. Beside him sat another man with his wife. They were also new money, the husband having made his fortune in the importation of exotic – and mostly illegal – animals. For half an hour he talked William into ordering a Nile crocodile from him, claiming Christina would love it. Ruby had every doubt that she would, seeing as their house didn't even have a pool.

  
Dinner couldn't pass any slower. At one point, just for the pure distraction of it, Ruby began to imagine all the ways she could avenge the waiters without causing outrage. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't even notice Christina walk up to her.

  
"Darling? My father would like to see us outside."

  
Adrenaline shot through Ruby's body. Nonetheless, she stood up. As she did, her knee collided with the table, and the old man's glass, full of red wine, fell straight into his plate, drowning his roast and splashing on his white shirt and pants. Ruby tried to hide her satisfied smile and followed Christina toward the exit.

  
"Is this when he kills me?" she asked.

  
"He won't. I told him the one thing he didn't want to hear."

  
Ruby was confused, but Christina waited until they were out of the dining room and the doors had closed behind them to whisper in her ear:

  
"I told him I was pregnant."

  
Ruby stilled, surprised. Though she knew it was an absolute lie, she wasn't certain this was the right lie to save their skin.

  
"Will that be enough?"

  
"He wouldn't dare kill the father of his grandson."

  
"What if it's a girl?" Ruby joked, but the face Christina made told her it was a subject they better avoided.

  
"This lie has an expiration date," Ruby reminded her as they walked out and into the front garden.

  
"It won't come to that."

  
Ruby had complete faith in Christina. Together they walked through the garden to a fountain circled by a driveway. Braithwhite was standing by the fountain with two other men in tuxedo, and from their attitude alone Ruby could tell they were cops, even without the uniform.

  
"Congratulations are in order, I suppose," Braithwhite said. "I would have appreciated if you'd had the guts to tell me."

  
"I thought a fundraiser wasn't the appropriate place, sir," William replied, just as cool and collected as Christina.

  
"I suppose it could have been worst than you," Braithwhite added, seizing him up. "Hiram Winthrop's son ran away with one of the maids, never to be found again. And if I'd learned that Christina had done then same, well... That's what my friends here are for, after all."

  
He motioned to the two cops beside him, who glared at William. Ruby had to fight every instinct in her body not to move away from them.

  
"We'll have to plan a wedding within the next month and, well, maybe my grandson will be born a bit earlier than the doctors said, but that's how things are. I just want one thing from you, William."

  
Braithwhite held out a hand.

  
"Give me that handkerchief."

  
Ruby glanced at Christina. Then, she pulled the square of silk out of her pocket.

  
"I'd like it back soon if you don't mind. It was a gift from Christina."

  
This made Braithwhite smirk. Christina's smirk was exciting, alluring, the promise of something on the horizon, magic or otherwise. Her father's smirk was menacing, like a tiger showing off its teeth.

  
"Not only will you not get it back. But I'll keep it. And tomorrow morning, at ten a. m. sharp, you will be ringing at my door and we will have a talk. If you don't show up, this handkerchief will become the conductor I need to kill you. So don't be late. I'd hate to find you dead on my doorstep."

  
Braithwhite tugged the handkerchief in his pants pocket, then waved the young couple off.

  
"No go, you don't want to miss dessert."

* * *

After dinner, most of the people moved back to the reception room. A few couples, tipsy from too much alcohol, had begun dancing in front of the stage. Ruby was drinking her second glass of whiskey, and she still didn't like it. Christina had gone to sign in some of her father's money to the fundraiser, because if she didn't, Braithwhite was capable of leaving without giving a cent.

  
When Christina returned, her spellbinding eyes darting around the room in search of William, Ruby couldn't help but admire how good she looked in a cocktail dress. She imagined she would never see her dressed so lavishly again. Her hair hadn't lost its beautiful curls, and Ruby began to suspect only magic could have kept her looking as if they'd just arrived. Christina came up to her and took the glass out of her hand, finishing its content and placing the glass on the nearby counter-top.

  
"Let's dance?" she said, though she gave Ruby no choice.

  
Ruby was dragged to the dance floor, among a few other couples. The two of them had very often danced together, at home, to one of Ruby's vinyl. They fell into the rhythm of the song easily. It was the same type of slow music that had welcomed them to the party, and it was still boring, but Ruby didn't mind as much.

  
"Men are going to retire to the parlor soon," Christina whispered. "We should probably disappear before that."

  
"Won't your father be looking for me?" Ruby asked nervously.

  
"He's said all he has to say to you now. He's probably planning some big speech for tomorrow."

  
A speech he'll never get a chance to deliver, Ruby thought.

  
"I can't believe this worked..." Ruby whispered.

  
"Did you ever doubt me?"

  
"No, but... I had my doubt he was ever going to ask for the handkerchief. I thought maybe he'll want the cufflinks or something."

  
"He took the handkerchief because he heard me say it was a gift. It's what he needed for his spell."

  
"And what if it doesn't work?" Ruby said worriedly.

  
"Another doubt," Christina said with an amused smile. "It will. Just you wait."

  
Christina paused, her head coming to rest on Ruby's shoulder. As she whispered, her breath tickled Ruby.

  
"And if it fails, we can always elope to Paris," she joked lightly.

* * *

Christina had booked a room for them in a small, well-hidden hotel, just a hole in a wall. There was no chandelier, no fancy restaurant attached to the place. It was the perfect place to hide for the night because no Braithwhite would be caught dead in such a place. In fact, Christina had booked under the name Narrow.

  
A room for two, with a single bed on which an ugly throw was spread. Since the potion wouldn't run out for another hour or so, the two just laid side by side on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

  
"I can't believe we killed your father," Ruby said.

  
"He's not dead yet. But he is as good as dead."

  
"Won't people ask questions? When they find a handkerchief down his throat?"

  
Christina didn't seem too worried.

  
"A spell gone wrong. Like so many before him."

  
Silence fell for a moment. Ruby looked at her white man's hands. She couldn't wait for the skin to tear off. Hopefully, she would never have to do this again. This party hadn't been fun in the slightest.

  
"What will you do, once he's dead?" Ruby asked.

  
"Same thing I always do. Only I won't have to worry about him breathing down my neck."

  
Christina couldn't believe she'd wasted such a long time trying to get rid of her father, just for a simple enchanted handkerchief to do the trick.

  
"I was thinking maybe I should take a break," Christina continued. "Travel the world."

  
She paused, and Ruby could feel there was more to be said. She wanted to ask if she could come along on those trips, but if Christina hadn't proposed already, then she felt she already knew the answer.

  
"Did you know they don't have any laws against interracial marriages in France?" Christina asked.

  
She rolled to her side, looking at Ruby.

  
"What are you getting at?" Ruby said nervously.

  
She highly doubted marriage between women was legal in France, and even if it were, they'd barely been seeing each other for a couple of months.

  
"I'm just saying France could be a fun place to stay for a little while. Just you and me."

  
Ruby laughed. The proposal was certainly alluring.

  
"I'll think about it, alright?"

  
"Please do. I'd like to let things blow over before I go back to my research and I think Paris would be very lonely without you."

  
Ruby bit her lip thoughtfully. She felt an itch run through her body, indicating the spell was coming to an end.

  
"Better head to the shower before I make too much of a mess."

  
Ruby hurried to the bathroom, losing her suit jacket and tie on the bedroom ground before she shut the door behind her. She just had the time to undress and step into the old shower before pieces of bloodied skin began piling off of her. She turned on the water, letting the water wash away the blood.

  
She had to admit that the idea of Paris wasn't so unpleasant. Sure, she'd have to have a passport made and that could be a hassle, but to spend a few weeks in France? Any hassle was worth it. And Christina would be there. It was a big plus. Really, she wouldn't mind the trip.

  
Once all the blood had been cleaned off of her, Ruby emerged out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She was using another one to dry her hair.

  
"So, about that trip. I think you're right, it could be fun..."

  
Christina had her back to her and was pilling her dress off of herself. Ruby's eyes racked over her pale naked back and all the way down to her legs. Christina, only clad in her undergarments, turned around to find Ruby staring back at her.

  
"I have to admit, I missed your face," Christina said with a smile.

  
Ruby crossed the room and pulled Christina into a kiss. Christina was quick to respond. As she freed Ruby's body from the towel, they fell into bed. Soon, Ruby was blindly fighting Christina's underwear off of her, not wanting to part her lips from the blonde to see what she was doing. Paris would definitely be a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> As a French woman, I feel I have every right to say that the way France is talked about in this story is highly romanticised. France is racist and homophobic like any country, just maybe a notch under the US. Like if the US is a 10 on the discrimination scale, France is an 8.5.  
> Anyway, now I kind of want to write Ruby and Christina's French holidays!


End file.
